fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Great Sea (Wiyska)
This area is a variant of the Great Sea, which was introduced as an event only area in Monster Hunter 4, that was made for the Wiyska. Areas *'Base Camp': The base camp is actually in the Dragonship itself and is shown in the middle of Area 1. It has a very similar look to any other Dragonship interiors, along with the usual supplies. *'Area 1: Twisted Waters': A thin area in the middle of a storm. The water lashes constantly around the Dragonship in the middle. *'Area 2: Whirlpool': Water gushes in a single direction towards the centre where the Wiyska is. It now rains heavily. *'Area 3: Wiyska's Lair': Arena shaped, this place is surrounded by what looks to be hardened tar. At the back of the area in the tar is a Dragonator. The ground contains several scattered skeletons of monsters that were eaten by the Wiyska here. *'Area 4: Harbour Defence Walls': An area only seen during the Solstice Conquest War Wiyska hunt. It has some similarities to the Fortress and Great Desert in canon games. It is set on the docks of an unnamed harbour that has a small town behind it. The area hunters are in is the defence readied docks of the place, with the wall shielding the main section of the location having to be protected at all costs. There are some buildings and fishing boats on the docks along with a Dragonator at the walls edge and a Demolisher on the wall itself for maximum tier threats. To the leftmost and rightmost of the wall are doors that hunters can enter to reach the barracks, aka Area 5 and Area 6. Situated on the wall and along the dock are ballistas and a mobile cannon track for not so heavy artillery. On the map it is facing left and doesn't connect to the first three areas. **When not in danger the walls are shorter in height with the Dragonator and Demolisher hidden away until needed. There is also two large gates for movement to the town and harbour that are sealed in times of danger. *'Area 5: Left Watch Barracks': Inside the place hunters can find supplies for health and ammo in piles. This place has a map on the wall of this region the hunters are in, including the area of the Great Sea hunters were in. There is a door up some stairs that leads to the top of the barracks that has a ballista that can fire more powerful shots. There is a pile behind the ballista that gives a single pair of Binoculars. *'Area 6: Right Watch Barracks': Inside the place hunters can find supplies for health and ammo in piles. This place has a warning notice on a table that tells of a Grey Wiyska having a big risk of attacking. There is a door up some stairs that leads to the top of the barracks that has a ballista that can fire more powerful shots, including a non usable vintage megaphone used to inform the town of important information, including orders for urgent evacuation. Monsters *Epioth *Alpha Epioth *Sharq *Wik *Wiyska *Solstice Conquest War Wiyska Trivia *In the Solstice Conquest War Wiyska quest the place starts out raining at the beginning of the quest instead of it beginning in the 2nd Area. *Before the Solstice Conquest War Wiyska was created the place had only three areas that were nothing but sea and the Dragonship. It was only during the creation of Solstice Wiyska that the three additional fort/town styled areas were added. Category:Areas Category:Chaoarren